Problem: Find $\sin \frac{11 \pi}{3}.$
Answer: Converting to degrees,
\[\frac{11 \pi}{3} = \frac{180^\circ}{\pi} \cdot \frac{11 \pi}{3} = 660^\circ.\]The sine function has period $360^\circ,$ $\sin 660^\circ = \sin (660^\circ - 2 \cdot 360^\circ) = \sin (-60^\circ) = -\sin 60^\circ = \boxed{-\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}}.$